fallout_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Manufacturers
In the Equestrian Wasteland, all weapons are built and listed by the company or group that made them. Depending on who made a weapon alters it's base stats and behaviours. For example, a Raider-made weapon is cheap but weak while XCOM-made weapons are expensive but powerful. Each weapon manufacturer (excluding XCOM) makes one Titan weapon each, as well as a variety of their own weapons made their Humans or Ponies. When Elerium ammunition is used in place of Fusion ammunition, fired beams of energy go from red or blue to orange with black effects. Raider Raider-made (also referred to as "Pipe") weapons are built out of pipes and wood, using low-power ammunition for unreliable and inaccurate shots. However, the weapons and the ammo used to fire them is very common, making these weapons fairly popular among Raiders and Settlers despite their many drawbacks. The Raider-made Titan weapon fires unguided rockets at foes. Zebra Zebra-made weapons are usually cheaper or salvaged variants of more effective weapons from other manufacturers, with the exception of the Zebra Assault Rifle and Zebra Sniper Rifle. Every weapon is covered in black and white stripes. These weapons effectively allow the user to use higher-grade ammo and fire as quickly as desired, but have smaller magazines than other weapons, forcing more reloads in combat. The Zebra-made Titan weapon fires a shotgun blast of 20mm ammunition. Solar Solar Accord-made weapons all have an inherit chance to set enemies on fire and are all Laser weapons. This means nearly all weapons (excluding the SMLBC) use Fusion Cartridges (or Elerium Cartridges for greater clip capacity and damage), limiting the user's ammo pool. These weapons are fairly common, and are used heavily by the Brotherhood of Steel. The Solar-made Titan weapon fires a single high-power laser shot, expending 9 Fusion Cores or 1 Elerium Core with every shot. Lunar Midnight Coalition-made weapons are all Ballistic, Magnetic or Plasma weapons, and all have a small chance to melt a target regardless of their current state. These weapons rely on bullets, Magnetic Cartridges or Plasma Cartridges and are as rare as their ammo, making them hard to acquire but desired for their power. These weapons are used mostly by the Enclave and the Lunar Militia during their transformation into the New Lunar Order. The Lunar-made Titan weapon uses 9 Fusion Cores or 1 Elerium Core to fire a burst of burning Plasma that sticks to an area for a short time. XCOM XCOM-made weapons boast high damage with small recoil, and all do extra damage to mutants and aliens. However these weapons receive no accuracy bonuses whatsoever, meaning sprinting and hip-firing is just as accurate as crouching and aiming these weapons. The base accuracy of these weapons usually offset this, however. XCOM, unlike most other manufacturers, makes Ballistic, Magnetic, Laser, Plasma and Pulse weapons instead of specialising on one or two, and no Zebra counterparts are present. XCOM does not develop a Titan weapon. Order New Lunar Order manufactories boast very high power Magnetic weapons which use Elerium Cartridges or Elerium Cores which are located only in NLO bases or stockpiles. These weapons do more damage as the moon climbs the sky and less as it falls. Each can also be converted into an alternate firing mode at will. For example, Sniper Rifles can be converted to SMGs for personal defence as well as long-range takedowns. The Order-made Titan weapon fires Magnetic shots very quickly, using two Elerium Cores for a 180-shot magazine. Gun Runner The Gun Runners make their own weapons as well as sell those of other manufacturers, which are all Ballistic weapons boasting high fire-rates but low damage. This is actually a marketing technique to get buyers to purchase additional ammo frequently. While not as plentiful as Raider weapons, Gun Runner weapons are still a common find. The Gun Runner-made Titan weapon fires a single 40mm explosive shot for high power and splash damage. Institute The Institute creates their own weapons for use by their forces, which are all Laser weapons. These weapons do more damage to Humans and Ponies, and all rely on Fusion Cartridges (or Elerium Cartridges for greater damage and clip capacity). The rarity of these weapons paired with their overall-low power makes them fairly useless when compared to Solar weapons, meaning scavengers typically disassemble them and sell their individual pieces, which are more valuable than the weapon itself. The Institute-made Titan weapon fires a continuous blue energy beam which can fire for twenty consecutive seconds before needing a full reload of 9 Fusion Cores or 1 Elerium Core.